Nulle en Géographie
by Miisss
Summary: Traduction. 'Quoique tu en dises,' répliqua Lily, en roulant des yeux. "Rappelle-toi juste, le Nil n'est pas juste un fleuve en Egypte." " Non, Lily, je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est en Egypte." dit James. "Tu dois être nulle en géographie."


Salut ! voilà une nouvelle traduction d'un OS intitulé « Horrible at Geography » de Setkia. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

« Aujourd'hui est une journée magnifique, non ? »

Lily Evans leva la tête pour voir son homologue entrer dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en Chef avec un sourire illuminant son visage, ses bras ouverts comme si il accueillait un visiteur dans son humble demeure. C'était étrange.

Pas que James Potter soit souvent une personne lugubre et malheureuse cependant, elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux d'habitude. Ses lunettes étaient de travers sur son visage, ses yeux noisette brillaient de joie, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent ce qui faisait penser qu'il avait récemment été sur le terrain de Quidditch bien qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme, mais Lily savait que James avait naturellement les cheveux en désordre.

« Tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lily se gronda intérieurement. Le regarder trop pourrait lui faire réaliser qu'elle l'aimait et sa tête enflerait ou il n'en aurait rien à faire ou encore pleins d'autres horribles possibilités lui venait à l'esprit et la hantait à tout moment. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait demandé déjà ?

« Désolée, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« J'ai dit : ne trouves-tu pas qu'aujourd'hui est un jour plus magnifique que les autres ? Tu vas bien Lily ? Tu n'es pas dans la Lune d'habitude. »

« Je vais bien. » mentit Lily. Elle ne regarderait pas James et tant que les yeux émeraude ne rencontreraient pas les ceux noisette, son secret serait à l'abri. Il hocha la tête. « Alors euh… Je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui dépasse en magnificence les autres jours… Tu vas me le dire ? » demanda Lily.

« Oh il n'y a pas de raison. » dit James, souriant bêtement. « C'est juste remarquablement beau. »

Lily le regarda, étonnée. Il agissait totalement comme une fille, regardant par la fenêtre et posant sa tête sur sa main pendant qu'il regardait les oiseaux voler en jour de début mars. « Euh, James ? »

Elle adorait la façon dont son prénom roulait sur sa langue, c'était devenu son mot préféré à dire et considérant tous les mots de la langue anglaise et sa connaissance approfondie de mots par rapport à d'autres, ça voulait dire quelque chose. Il avait seulement quelque chose dans la façon dont les voyelles sonnaient, comment son cœur se gonflait quand elle le prononçait.

James sembla surpris. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'entendre dire son nom même si il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était mécontent de ce nouveau développement dans leur relation.

« Oui ? »

« Es-tu dans le déni ? »

« Déni ? »

« Le refus de croire en quelque chose ou quelqu'un » lui dit Lily « C'est un mot courant en fait tu sais ? » Elle n'admettrait pas que ses amies lui avaient souvent dit qu'elle était dans le déni pendant longtemps avant qu'elle ne découvre finalement qu'elle était attiré par James l'ébouriffé Potter.

« Je sais ce qu'est le déni. » Dit James.

« Alors pourquoi tu as demandé ? »

« Donc comme j'ai répété le mot, tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que ce mot signifie ? » demanda James. « Lily, nous faisons tous les deux parties des meilleurs élèves de notre année –enfin, tu es _la_ meilleure. » Il regarda avec satisfaction Lily rougir, toujours des couleurs de Gryffondor. « Mais tu ne penses pas que je suis si bête, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée penser ? »

« Ca fait un effet dramatique. » dit James, levant un sourcil.

« Oh, je suis désolée je ne considérais pas que le côté théâtral faire partie du Package Potter, » plaisanta Lily. « Je peux avoir une remise dessus, par hasard ? »

« Une remise ? »

« Oui, une remise. » dit Lily, confuse du haussement de sourcils de James.

« En fait je répétais ce mot parce que je ne comprends ce qu'il signifie. » admit James.

« C'est un autre mot pour la vente, pour acheter quelque chose moins cher que ce qu'il coûtait à l'origine. » lui dit Lily. « C'est Moldu. »

« Ceci explique cela, » dit James. Lily était une Née-Moldue après tout, un fait que James ne voulait pas oublier car le plus étonnant était que parfois il l'oubliait vu avec quel naturel elle évoluait dans la communauté sorcière.

« Attends, comment je suis censée savoir quand tu es dramatique et quand tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? » Lily demanda soudainement. « Tu as tendance à répéter ce que disent les autres souvent. »

« Tu trouves ? » s'enquit James. Prêtait-elle autant attention à lui que lui à elle ? Non c'était impossible.

« Je demandais juste. Qu'importe, pour en revenir au sujet de toi et ta 'magnifique' journée. »

« Est-ce que tu contestes la magnificence de cette journée ? » lui demanda James d'un ton accusateur.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu penses que elle est si bien. » dit Lily.

« Pour rien de spécial » lui dit James.

« Quoique tu dises, » répliqua Lily, en roulant des yeux. « Rappelle-toi juste, le Nil n'est pas juste un fleuve en Egypte. »

« Non, Lily, je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est en Egypte. » dit James. « Tu dois être nulle en géographie. »

Comme James ne se rappelait pas quelques fois que Lily était Née-Moldue, Lily ne se rappelait pas quelques fois que James était un Sang-Pur. Ils défiaient tous les deux les stéréotypes placés sur les préjugés quant à leurs types de sang.

« J'oublie que tu es un Sang-Pur des fois. » dit Lily. « C'est une chose Moldue, nous le disons quand nous sommes dans le déni, c'est juste une façon de dire que quelqu'un n'admet pas quelque chose. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tu sais, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi à l'aise avec toi. »

_Elle est à l'aise avec moi ?_ James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de fierté, il avait réussi à ce que la fille qui le détestait en vienne à être d'une façon loin d'être naturelle aussi à l'aise avec lui en une période d'un petit peu plus de cinq mois.

« D'accord, donne-moi un exemple, » dit James.

« Et bien, une fois Hestia m'a dit que j'étais dans le déni parce que tu étais de toute évidence en train de flirter avec moi quand le Bal d'Halloween en quatrième année arrivait-»

« Tu étais » la coupa James mais Lily l'ignora.

« Marlène m'a dit que j'étais dans le déni quand je suis allée voir une partie de Quidditch parce que je n'avais en fait pas envie de voir le score, elle a dit que je voulais te voir en uniforme-»

« Tu es venue voir une partie de Quidditch ? » James ne se rappela pas l'avoir vue mais Lily s emblait avoir oublié qu'il était là.

« Mary m'a dit que j'étais dans le déni quand en cinquième anne tu étais cruel et que Sev était en train de changer et que tu étais mieux pour moi que lui et que Sev allait me blesser. »

« Ce bâtard » murmura James en grinçant des dents.

« Et puis elles m'ont toutes dit que j'étais dans le déni à propos du fait que je t'attirais-»

« Pourquoi tu es toujours la seule qui est dite dans le déni ? » ne put s'empêcher de noter James, mais Lily était dans une tirade et quand elle était dans une tirade, elle entendait ce qu'on lui disait et y répondait sans en avoir conscience.

« Mais je ne suis pas dans le déni ! Je savais que tu étais en train de flirter avec moi pendant la quatrième année mais je ne te supportai spas et tu étais juste tellement _chiant_, et je n'étais pas dans le déni à propos d'aller aux parties de Quidditch parce que je voulais voir le score mais j'avais entendu que tu pouvais être blessé et je voulais être sûre que tu allais bien et qu'en fait tu ne tomberais pas de ton balai à cause de ton stupide égo qui m'étonnait que tu puisses encore entrer dans une salle et je n'étais pas dans le déni en cinquième année, je _savais _que Sev changeait et je savais que tu étais mieux que lui mais je ne voulais pas laisser partir mon ami d'enfance et je pensais que je pourrais le changer et je n'étais pas dans le déni quand tu m'as dit que tu savais que je t'aimais dans le train cette année parce que putain je le savais déjà et tu plaisantais juste alors je n'ai rien dit mais-»

« Attends » dit James, levant sa main « Répète la dernière phrase. »

« Je ne voulais pas laisser partir mon ami d'enfance ? » demanda Lily, effrayée alors qu'elle venait de réaliser a qu'elle venait d'avouer. Oh bon sang, il allait la laisser tomber facilement ou l'utiliser comme un jouet et puis il la laissera tomber dans deux semaines. Dieu, pourquoi était-elle aussi _stupide _?

« Après ça. »

« Après ça ? » La voix de Lily dérapa. « Je n'ai rien dit ! Je divaguais à propos de Sev et puis je me suis arrêtée de parler ! » cria Lily, quelque peu terrifiée.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. » dit James, étonné que la rousse devant lui ressente la même chose pour lui que lui pour elle.

« Non je n'ai pas dit ça, » répliqua Lily rapidement.

« Maintenant Lily, le Nil n'est pas juste un fleuve en Egypte. »

« Regarde qui est mauvais en géographie maintenant ! » se moqua Lily.

« Lily, ça n'empêche-»

« Peux-tu juste en finir avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle, lui tournant le dos. « Rejette-moi juste et j'irais aux cuisines m'apitoyer sur mon sort, d'accord ? »

« Tu sais où sont les cuisines ? » dit James avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à soulever à ce moment. « Je veux dire, tu veux savoir pourquoi ma journée est si merveilleuse, »

« Pourquoi James ? » demanda Lily amèrement. « Pourquoi ta journée est si 'merveilleuse' ? »

« Parce qu'une fille magnifique vient juste de me dire qu'elle m'aime peu de temps après que j'ai réalisé que j'étais désespérément amoureux d'elle. »

Lily se retourna lentement, ses yeux remplis de larmes dont certaines avaient déjà commencées à couler. James s'avança vers elle et, doucement, essuya les larmes de son pouce.

Lentement, prenant son visage dans ses mains, il l'embrassa.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine. Ce fut bref et court et ça avait le goût de larmes mais c'était parfait pour le premier baiser de Lily.

« Lily » dit James, appuyés contre son front, ses yeux fermés.

« Oui James ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été en Egypte. »


End file.
